The present invention relates to a novel and useful system for providing a package for a data logger.
Data loggers are employed in many industries to ascertain environmental parameters such as temperature, pressure, humidity, and the like over a period of time. In many cases, data loggers include memory chips or strip charts for electronic recording. Typically, data loggers include probes or sensors which measure product environmental parameters and are connected to the data logger. In addition, the body of the data logger itself may include sensors to detect conditions, such as humidity, which do not require a probe. Moreover, data loggers are capable of downloading such data through a mechanical multi-pin connector an infrared or RF transmitter, and the like, normally found in a PC system to permit processing through a data base.
Typically, data loggers must be protected from mechanical abuse during usage to ensure accurate recording of environmental data. After recording such data, data loggers are often required to be repackaged and mailed to a central site for downloading or reprocessing.
A package system for a data logger which protects a data logger during usage and yet permits ready access to the same for recording environmental parameters would be a notable advance in the instrument field.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful package system for a data logger is herein provided.
The package system of the present invention utilizes a base member which generally serves as a platform that underlies or supports the data logger when placed on a horizontal surface. The base member may take the form of a plate-like structure.
A first flap is movably or rotatably connected to the base member to permit the first flap to overlie the base member and the data logger. The first flap includes a relatively large first aperture which permits viewing of certain portions of the data logger when the first flap is rotated into position over the data logger. For example, activation switches, signal generating portions indicating activation of the data logger, visual alarms indicating exceeding of certain parameters, and the like. The first flap forms a container with an inner chamber for at least partially enclosing the data logger. The data logger may be fastened within the first chamber by use of fasteners, adhesives, and the like between the data logger and the base member.
A second flap, also movably or rotatably connected to the base member, overlies the first flap. The second flap includes a second aperture for viewing only the signal generating portion of the data logger. A space or cavity is formed by the first and second apertures of the first and second flaps to provide a passageway through the second aperture to the surface of the data logger. Such convective or fluid access to the data logger allows sensors in the data logger itself to readily react to the environmental conditions in which the data logger is placed.
In addition, the container formed by the first flap forms a container which at least partially encloses the data logger. Means is also provided for electrically, and mechanically accessing the data logger in the chamber formed by the container. Such electronic accessing means may include a first opening or first and second openings at opposite ends of the chamber. In this regard, sensors may be electrically or mechanically connected into the data logger and conductors may be extended therefrom for use with terminal probes, such as temperature probes. In addition, a multi-pin connector, or infrared RF transmitter/receiver may be employed to download the data logger through one of the openings. Moreover, means is also provided for holding an elongated probe within the chamber formed by the base member and the first flap. Such means may take the form of a space or well located at the side of the data logger. Where multiple probes are employed, spaces may be provided on either side of the data logger within the chamber of the container.
Following employment of the data logger, first and second flaps may be sealed and end tabs may be employed to enclose the first and second openings used for the electrical and mechanical access to the data logger. When such a process is performed, the package becomes a mailing container. Indicia pertaining to mailing as well as bar code information may be found on one side of the mailing container. Thus, the enclosed data logger can be sent to a processing center for downloading and recycling or reprocessing.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful package system for a data logger is herein provided.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a package system for a data logger which is capable of protecting a data logger from mechanical abuse and still permits electrical access to the data logger for recording environmental parameters and downloading of the same.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a package system for a data logger which is capable of storing and permitting retrieval of data recording probes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a package system for a data logger which permits the user to ascertain activation and operation of the data logger while the data logger is protected by the system of the present invention.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a package system for a data logger which includes provision of wire connected probes and also provides fluid or convective access to the data logger while protected by a container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a package system for a data logger which may be converted into a mailing package following use of the data logger in a transportation vehicle.
The invention posses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.